1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a projected capacitive touch device and touch control methods thereof, more particularly, relates to a projected capacitive touch device and touch control methods thereof for generating feedback tactile senses.
2. Description of Related Art
In the electronic products of the recent years, touch technologies are applied to improve the interactions between the electronic devices and the users. As using a touch panel, the user can transmit the control commands for an electronic device on its screen, and compared with conventional keypads, the touch panel can execute the control actions for the electronic devices easily and directly.
However, it lacks real tactile feedback responses for a user who controls the electronic device through the touch panel. It should be noted that the feedback tactile sense in the real behavior is defined as that the tactile actions can be perceived by one whose fingers touch the screen, but not visual changes only. In the conventional arts, the vibrating stimulations are often used as the tactile feedback responses on the touch screen, and for the mechanism of the tactile feedback responses such as vibrating stimulations, it is a mature technology and easy to be devised and fabricated, but the drawback is that it is not applicable in the touch screen of a flexible electronic device.